Princess Undercover
by Brisbane Harrinator
Summary: Kim wants to be a normal girl with friends and a boyfriend. Jack is a regular 15 year old boy. But when Kim and Jack meet, everything changes for both of them. There's just one problem, Kim's a princess and can't tell anyone. So what happens if Jack finds out? Full of twists and dramas. Based on a one shot of Kick One Shots. You asked for it, you got it!


**Hi everyone! You asked for the one shot to become a story, well here's your wish! If you want this story to continue, remember to review. Don't be afraid to give me ideas. I'll find a place to put your ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or Kick. Or the royal family...**

* * *

Kim rushed out of the limousine as fast as she possibly could. She just wanted to act normal for once in her lifetime. She hated going out and always seeing herself on the front of every English newspaper or magazine. So she wanted to try to ditch the look and try something different in hope of not being recognised. So, instead of a tiara, Kim wore a purple snapback. Instead of the red and pink puffy dresses her mother instructed her to wear; she wore a denim vest/shirt and black leggings. Instead of the silver high heels; Kim wore vans, a type of shoes which Kim researched was very popular with normal teenagers; and, instead of the bun with loose curly bits, Kim wore her hair out and straight. In case you haven't realised, Kim was a princess; in fact, she was second in line to the throne. When she was younger, Princess Kim loved acting like a princess; strolling around and having the paparazzi following her, all the fans and admirers she had… but now at age 14 (nearly 15) Princess Kim just wanted to be normal for once, wanting to hang out with real friends, having a boyfriend she could choose herself instead of one going to be assessed by the royal family if he was good enough for Princess Kim. It took Kim 5 days to convince her Mum to let her go. It's not that her Mum didn't trust Kim, it was just that she didn't want Kim to get hurt if anyone found out she was a princess. But Kim promised she wouldn't let anyone figure her out. It was a big ask but Kim thought she could do it.

Kim entered the shopping mall and held her breath for a few seconds staying still for 10 seconds. She smiled; no-one noticed her as Princess Kim yet (even though it's been 10 seconds). Kim decided that as long as she kept her head low and acted like a normal teenager. She walked like a normal teenager, had the manners of a normal teenager and instead of using her normal British voice which everyone knew, she had a go at an American accent (she thought that she had done a good job of it, if she could say so herself).

For two hours, Kim went around shopping at normal stores and getting normal things that a teenage girl liked to have (for the first time in her life, Kim got herself a cell phone, an iPhone 4 to be exact, she liked the iPhone 4 better than the 5). When it came time for lunch Kim entered a whole new experience. Normally, Kim would be served a 3 course buffet each meal but instead she went to a fast food restaurant called _KFC_ where she got a snackbox. When she first took a bite to the chicken it took all of Princess Kim's will not to squeal in delight, this wondrous food was served with lots of salt and oil that if she pinched the chicken, she could feel the oil oozing down her thumb and forefinger (she had never been served a meal with that much oil before).

After lunch Princess Kim decided to shop some more. The moment when she wasn't looking at where she was going she bumped into someone and they both went down with a loud thud.

"Sorry." Kim said in her American accent, getting up and helping the poor person she bumped into. The person didn't take the offer.

"It's all good." The person said in a deeper voice than a girl would have (also with an American accent) than lifting his head making Princess Kim gasp. This boy was beautiful. He had beautiful brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He had a little mole on his cheekbone and a warm smile. Now, no-one had ever bumped into Princess Kim, so Kim thought it was awesome that the first person she bumped into was this cutie.

"You sure you're ok?" Kim asked maintaining her accent. She had no idea what to say.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Wait you're American as well." The mystery cutie asked Kim.

"I guess you could say that." Kim replied, well, at least she wasn't lying.

"I'm, Jack, Jack Anderson." Jack said stretching out his hand. Now Kim was worried, what would she say?

"Kimberly Crawford, but you can call me Kim." Princess Kim said shaking Jack's hand.

_Stupid!_ She thought. _You should of told him a different name Kim!_

"So how long have you been here?" Kim asked Jack breaking the silence.

"Oh, ever since last week, I've moved here. So what about you Kim? Are you visiting of staying?" Jack asked.

"Oh I've lived here ever since I was 7," Not a lie, Kim and her parents lived in France till she was seven and then they moved back to England where it was more appropriate to live for the British Royal Family. "So why have you decided to live here?" Kim asked. She didn't want to conversation to end.

"Well I do karate, and my family decided that I should train here instead of America. Have you ever done Karate?" Jack asked licking his lips. That action nearly made Kim's knees give out.

"No but I have taken self-defence courses." Kim replied.

"Oh so are your parents the protective type." Jack asked Kim.

"You have no idea." Kim muttered under her breath. And apparently Jack heard as he chuckled after Kim made that comment. Kim checked the time and it was 3:30pm. _Crap! I was meant to be outside 15 minutes ago!_ Kim thought.

"Um I've gotta go. Sorry." Kim said starting to leave until Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Wait! Will I get to see you tomorrow? Or ever again?" Jack asked pouting.

"Maybe, probably not." Kim replied desperately trying to get out of Jack's grasp (even though she didn't want to).

"Well then maybe I'll see you around Kim." Jack said pulling Kim closer then whispering in her ear. "Just in case you change your mind. I'm always around here every weekend and after school from 3-5pm. If you're here, you can find me near the food court." Giving Jack a quick peck on the cheek Kim turned away and walked in the direction of the exit. Before leaving Kim turned around and saw Jack blushing and blowing her a kiss. Kim could feel the blush rushing up her cheek as she caught his kiss, Kim turned around and walked out of the exit and sprinted quickly into the car making sure no-one could spot her. As the car drove away she thought about Jack. Sure for the first time it looked like he didn't have suspicion that she was a Princess but eventually he would probably catch on. And what would happen when he does find out? Would he treat her differently? Kim thought that Jack would probably think that the princess was a snobby Richie rich girl. She'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Ill try to update again soon. Remember to review.**

**Until next time.**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


End file.
